Storm Commando
Storm Commandos, also known as Shadow Commandos, Imperial Stormtrooper Commandos, and Shadow Scouts, were units of Imperial Commandos that were made up of non-clone personal and used lightweight scout trooper armor with a darker black coloration. They were equipped with a standard blaster and a flamethrower. Most storm commandos would switch their lightweight armor for a newer Elite Storm Commando armor or even Coruscant Guard Shock Trooper. Deployment Organization Storm Commandos were one of the earliest units of Imperial Stormtrooper created after the fall of the Galactic Republic, being established as a new branch of the new Imperial Army as early as 19 BBY.Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command Following the end of the Clone Wars, Storm Commandos were widely used as the first branch of non-clone military force used by the Galactic Empire and were mostly utilized in tacking down Separatist Holdouts that posed a threat to the New Order. Despite being elite soldiers of the early Galactic Empire, Storm Commandos were not as talented or loyal as the Clone Stormtroopers that served alongside them, the biggest showcase of this was during the Atoan Insurgency, during which a squad of Storm Commandos rebelled against the Empire and attempted to assassinate Darth Vader, but failed. Just a few years before the start of the Galactic Civil War, Grand Moff Tanniel attempted to increaseStar Wars: Adventure Journal 4 the number of Storm Commandos within the Imperial Army, as he had begun to believe that more Storm Commandos would be needed to defend the Empire from the many rebel cells that were beginning to take arms against Imperial forces. During this time, Tanniel would intensify the Storm Commando's training, molding the soldiers into the elite Imperial units they needed to be. One of the most successful of this new generation of Storm Commandos was Crix Madine, who ended up becoming a Commander over a squad of other new generation Storm Commandos, leading them to many victories against several rebel cells. Galactic Civil War Despite becoming more skilled than the Storm Commandos used by the early Galactic Empire prior to the end of the Great Jedi Purge, the next generation Storm Commandos still suffered high casualties against rebel forces during the Galactic Civil War. This loss of Commandos showed very highly when about halfway into the war, where there was less than half of the next generation Storm Commandos left in the galaxy, especially following the destruction of the first Death Star during the Battle of Yavin. The few Storm Commandos that were left in the Imperial Army, or better yet the most skilled Storm Commandos, were placed under the direct command of Darth Vader's elite Death SquadronStar Wars Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back in the years before the Battle of Hoth. Although the number of Storm Commandos within the Imperial Army was low at the time of the Battle of Yavin, a number of Commandos that were still alive and active participated in several major battles during the rest of the Galactic Civil War, such as the Battle of RalltiirStar Wars Rouge Squadron III: Rebel Strike. The final battle that Storm Commandos were known to take part in during the Galactic Civil War was the Battle of Endor, during which, several Storm Commandos wore a white variant of their armor to appear to look like Scout Troopers. However, a few Storm Commandos did wear their standard armor during the Battle of Endor, the most notable being Storm Commando Captain Sarkli, who wore his standard Storm Commando armor during the battle, and would later be killed fighting rebel General Han SoloStar Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike. leads a squad of Scout Troopers during the Battle of Corellia.]] Aftermath After the end of the Battle of Endor, which resulted in deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, the Empire began to fall apart, as the Rebel Alliance took over most of the former Imperial space to create the New Republic. During this time, the last remaining Storm Commandos decided to stay loyal to the Imperial Remnant, fighting the New Republic. One of these Storm Commandos, a General named Weir, would form his own terrorist style faction of the Imperial Remnant, launching an attack on the planet Corellia just one week after the Battle of Endor.X-Wing: Rouge Leader 2 The last known sighting of Storm Commandos was in 6 ABY, during which a squad of Storm Commandos was utilized by the Imperial Remnant to try and stop the New Republic from taking control of CoruscantX-Wing: Rogue Squadron. It is assumed that these Storm Commandos were killed during the battle. Equipment Storm Commandos of the Galactic Empire were equipped with a number of specialized equipment for use against the enemies of the Empire during its reign over the galaxy, before fracturing into the Imperial Remnant. The most notable piece of equipment given to the Storm Commandos was their specialized armor, which despite being based on the lightweight and somewhat weak armor of the Imperial Scout Trooper was outfitted with an advanced polymer known as reflec, which was a special material that was designed to deflect light and sensor energy, allowing the Storm Commandos to become somewhat invisible to most identification scanners, earning them the nickname of Shadow Scouts. The Storm Commandos also sometimes wore a different variant of their standard armor that came equipped with a unique helmet design which resembled the Sith Lord, Darth Vader's helmet, as well as red stripes on their shoulder pads. Storm Commandos that were notable for wearing this modified set of armor on occasion included the former rebel pilot, Sarkli, as well as a few Storm Commando units stationed on Dantooine. Appearances * Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command * Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 1 (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: Force Commander * Star Wars: Rebellion * "Galaxywide NewsNets"—''Star Wars Adventure Journal 4 (Mentioned only) * "Galaxywide NewsNets"—''Star Wars Adventure Journal 5 ''(Mentioned only) * ''Rebel Force: Target * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * "Combat Moon"—''Star Wars Adventure Journal 9'' * "Small Favors"—''Star Wars Adventure Journal 12'' * Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game – Threat of the Conqueror (Light Side and Dark Side scenario campaigns) * Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi (First appearance) (Retcon) * X-Wing: Rogue Leader * X-Wing: Rogue Squadron (First appearance before retcon) * "A Taste of Adventure"—''Star Wars Adventure Journal 7'' * Darksaber (Mentioned only) References Category:Special Forces Category:Stormtrooper Commandos Category:Imperial Stormtroopers Category:Storm Commandos